


We Are

by avalovessokka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalovessokka/pseuds/avalovessokka
Summary: Very short work based on 15x02
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	We Are

_We Are_

The words rang through Dean’s head like a clanging bell. A flood of emotion washed over him. But he wouldn’t let it show he couldn’t. So he just turned and left regretting every moment of it.

_We Are_


End file.
